


小幸運

by azuhafang



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuhafang/pseuds/azuhafang
Summary: 一個不幸的路人甲的故事無聊惡搞文
Relationships: no - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	小幸運

威廉．戴維斯從小就很運氣很背，彷彿「倒楣」被鑲嵌進了他的DNA中一般。突然想吃的店家永遠歇業，忘記帶傘的時候總是下雨，沒帶信用卡時手就受傷無法辨識指紋與掌紋，掃街仿生人從來沒清到他腳前害他摔跤的香蕉皮。

不過這些都可以忍，唯獨這次，連命都差點搭了的威廉再也吞忍不下了。

「——我不管！把那個對我開槍的智障身分證號碼到祖宗十八代資料全部給我調出來，我要告到他吃不完兜著走！還有這個無良政府，我會窮盡一生搞行政訴訟搞到他們垮台為止！模控生命最好把他們營業額的百分之八十都賠給我，不只醫藥費，還有他媽的精神賠償！仿生人全部都給我抓去壓成廢鐵塊！」

「戴維斯先生，請不要激動，你的傷口會——」

「你們醫院也一樣！媽的我差點被一槍打死都血流成河了你們送我去精神科做什麼！我看起來像是需要心理醫生幫我止血嗎！——」

「止痛劑暫緩，先補一針鎮靜劑——」

事情要說回大約五年前。當時的威廉被蜜蜂叮了一包—— _那些該死的蜜蜂不是絕種了嗎！_ ——在眼窩邊，雖然沒有危及性命之虞卻腫得像個豬頭。他趕忙衝到醫院，也不管什麼時候加裝的測速照相給他添了一張亮晃晃的罰單，掛了急診。結果一通緊急會議電話來，手機丟車上的威廉在一連串莫名其妙到記不清楚的蝴蝶效應下，丟掉了工作。

作為二十一世紀最高科技仿生人的發源地，底特律的物價只花了一個月就將威廉幾乎逼入絕境。他在被仿生人取代而導致的高失業率中心急如焚，就在生無可戀思考著自己真的需要兩顆腎臟嗎的時候，他看見了一則相當高額的臨時工作徵人啟事。

於是他到了模控生命，讓他們將自己的臉複製出成千上萬份相同的塑膠臉，販售並行走於家家戶戶大街小巷。

當時的威廉捧著足以吃上半年飯的酬勞，並且因此進入模控生命安全部門獲得穩定飯碗，想著自己終於否極泰來了。此後五年的生活依舊如常，他還是大號完沒衛生紙用、走在路上被鳥屎砸、擠完洗手乳就停水，至少他得以在把掉到地上的牙膏抹回嘴裡同時，慶幸自己還活著。

因此當這最後一個冀望在稍早差點遭到粉碎，威廉的大崩潰實在情有可原。

匆匆忙忙要趕去搭跨越邊境的車時，兩個軍人將他攔下來，不由分說就是一槍往他肚子上開。

「擦！血是紅的！這是人類？怎麼長了跟我家那台仿生人一模一樣的臉！」

蜷縮在雪地上痛到說不出話的威廉，真的很想搶過槍往那軍人裝屎的腦袋清空彈夾。

「快打911！」

後來所有軍兵在對仿生人進行射擊報廢前，必定會用體溫感測器掃上一掃以做確認，基本就是拜賜於威廉這個前車之鑑所作的亡羊補牢。

異常仿生人抗爭結束、並終於退院的威廉，誰也沒去告。因為他還聽說了另一個他無心造就的功勳，以及其後得到的意外收穫。

他不知名原因爆胎而停在哈特廣場附近的車，在抗爭期間被異常仿生人當成屏障使用。雖然說不準這究竟救了多少仿生人的命，但其後耶利哥首領馬庫斯、以及底特律政府分別根據車牌連絡上威廉，一方表示願意賠償並且作為答謝；另一方則在社會輿論壓力下想撒錢了事。

揣著足夠他不工作三年吃喝玩樂的錢財，威廉還是在修補完剛揹起來就斷掉的公事包揹帶後，安分守己回了新總裁上任的模控生命上班。

或許人生最終歸無的意義，就在途中的高低起伏最後都能總合為零吧！威廉邊心若浮雲地想著，邊舔了口他沒發現有一條蟑螂鬚的冰淇淋。


End file.
